No Nightmares, Just Dreams
by KenjiMania
Summary: Baird and Sam discuss the dreams they have and where their relationship will go, while expressing how they truly feel about each other. Rated M for violence, language and depictions of the human anatomy and sexual dialogue. It is not a lemon.


**No Nightmares, Just Dreams**

**A Baird and Sam Story**

**Author's Notes:** This story was not Beta Read, it's a fairly simple story about Baird and Sam. This takes place before Gears of War 3. It's a standalone piece that can fit anytime in the continuity of the franchise post-GOW2 and when the last remnants of humanity is on Vectes. At least I think this can be canon.

This is my second fic that I've done and have had published on this site and my first Gears story. Hope everyone enjoys and if you do decide to review, thanks, but it's not necessary to do so. Now, on with the story.

_He pulled the trigger on the Torque Bow and fired. The arrow hits the Savage Theron right in the chest and explodes, the body parts fly and meat chunks shower the other two Therons._

_Damon Baird smiles. He's got more where that came from. Ten more arrows, plenty of Lancer rounds, and a chainsaw bayonet for some up close and personal fun just for good measure._

_He turns his head to the left and sees Samantha Byrne, executing a Savage Grenadier with her Pendulum Wars Lancer. Stabbing it in the chest and then slashing it across the throat. Blood spurts everywhere. Baird notes the look of satisfaction on Sam's beautiful face._

_As that dickhead Marcus likes to say; 'Blood, guts, just another day on the job.'_

_Sam turns to look at Baird. "What?"_

"_Having fun?"_

"_Definitely." Sam smiles and jogs towards cover._

_Of course she is, who wouldn't?_

_Baird smirks and turns to see the two Therons taking cover from thirty yards away. Sam ducks behind her own cover and peeks over to watch the other three Grenadiers taking cover. This'll be fun._

_This'll be fun….._

_Fun…._

Baird opens his eyes and sits up. Beads of sweat coursing down his forehead and bare chest. It was another dream, no nightmare. He isn't even breathing fast or in a panic like everyone else would be in this circumstance. He slouches forward and smiles, he never has trouble sleeping, even with the stench of death and the horrors that surround him. On nights like this, he'd usually be alone in his quarters, but recently, that's changed.

"Another dream?"

Baird turns to his right and looks down, it's Sam lying down, the sheets barely covering her ample breasts.

"Yeah."

"Care to talk about it?" She lightly strokes his lower back.

Baird looks away. He doesn't feel like chitchatting right now, nor being all touchy-feely.

"What the hell do you think?" His response is filled with his typical sarcasm and ignorance of other people's feelings. He's trying to push her away, but for whatever reason, his way of talking to her, at least in private, is different.

Sam sighs and sits up, the sheet falling off her and she scoots towards him. The sheets are falling off the end of the bed and Sam kicks and throws them off, leaving them naked to the warm night air.

She presses herself to his side, and wraps her left arm around his neck and taking her right hand and placing it in his right hand, she thumbs the hand in a gentle and caring manner. Baird couldn't help but lift his left hand up and hold her left wrist gently.

"Don't be an asshole. What was the dream this time?" She asks softly.

"Asshole? Is that how you address someone who just had a dream?"

"Well, you are one." She smirks and pecks him on the cheek.

Baird sighs, great, just great, his woman was calling him an asshole and she clearly wanted to have another round of sex at some point after this 'talk'. At least that was his first thought. Not a bad one at that though.

"Just you and me killing some Locust, those savage fuckers."

Sam smiled; another good dream? Her man couldn't have nightmares like everyone else?

Then again, she couldn't either, maybe because she didn't let things get to her too much. Probably why she and Baird actually got along sometimes and maybe why they agreed to try this relationship thing. Maybe they were both lonely and needed someone in their lives. Those trysts that they had in the last few months since the arrival of him and Delta on Vectes probably weren't enough for either of them.

"How did the fight go?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it went great." Baird said turning his head to look at her smiling face. Damn, was she gorgeous and had amazing breasts, and a nice flat stomach and below her waist was a pretty looking strip of hair leading to….

"Hello, you perverted fuck." Sam said; she caught him staring at her. While she did enjoy that, she was trying to have an actual conversation with him. "I love staring at you too, you know; that nice dick of yours, your muscled up chest and eight pack, your ass, but I'm trying to have a nice conversation here."

"Fine." Baird replied gruffly. "We kicked their collective asses, or were about to, but then I woke up."

"See? Was that so hard?"

He looked into her eyes right then. She was grinning like a sap and clearly was happy getting an answer out of him. He hated when she just smiled at him and could get under his skin, only Augustus Cole, his one true friend in his life, could do that. Sam, though, she was the first woman who could pull that off and not let herself get pushed away by his personality, anti-social behavior, and sometimes condescending attitude.

Baird took a deep breathe. "No, it wasn't. Happy?"

"Of course, you jerk." Sam replied still grinning. "I'm glad we both have the same dreams."

Baird looked at her in mild astonishment. "Really now? You have the same dreams?"

Sam nodded her head. She pushed him back onto the bed and lied down on top of him, straddling him and then rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Of course, I have pleasant dreams too. Killing Locust and running into them with my Rat Bike."

Baird had a small smile on his lips, he lifted his right hand and stroked her hair and gripped her left wrist his other hand, thumbing the soft skin of her hand in the process. He actually felt relaxed in this situation. His analytical mind was racing threw thousands of things at once, but a good eighty-five percent was dedicated to the beauty lying on top of him.

"Anything else you'd like to ask?" He just needed to know if she had something else on her mind. While he had experience with women, it never lasted more than three months and it had been almost four months since they actually got together. Somehow they kept it low key and a secret from most everyone, except Cole, who was too smart not to know.

"How long we can keep this going…." Sam lifted her head up from his chest and looked directly into his eyes. Baird just looked at her with a blank stare.

"I mean we're trying to see if being a couple works out, instead of just getting together and fucking every few nights." She was very direct with her statement, but there was worry in her voice and some sadness in it. "I don't want any false hope with us…."

Baird stroked her face with his calloused hand and ran his other hand up and down her side. He understood why she expressed her concerns. He was worried to, but he'd come to the realization that with the world in shambles and becoming stranded themselves and trying to eek out a living, life was too short now.

He didn't want to blow this opportunity at whatever happiness he could finally have. Regardless of how long it lasted, yet for some reason, he knew that she was the perfect girl for him.

"Damon…?"

He looked into her eyes, she only called him by his first name in private, in took awhile for him to adjust to that, but he liked it when she called him by his first name.

He took a deep breathe before speaking. "I'm feeling the same way too. Whether this is real or not. However…"

His voice trailed off, but Baird wouldn't stop, she needed to hear him. She looked deep into his eyes and didn't let her gaze slip away.

"I think we can make it work, because we both want it to."

Sam smiled and kissed him on the lips tenderly. "Thank you."

Baird smiled and they shared a small laugh. But it wasn't a fake one, just a genuine laugh. It was another small start for them.

"Your welcome, but you can be a bit of an annoying bitch sometimes…" Suddenly, he felt a light punch in his gut. Sam glared at him.

"And you, Damon, can be a total fucking asshole." She didn't let her glare dissipate.

Baird had a cocky smile appear. "A total fucking asshole who you couldn't resist sleeping with months ago."

Sam's glare disappeared and was replaced by her own cocky smile. "How could I?" She reached down with a free hand and gripped his penis and felt it harden. "You can't resist my hot body and my nice firm tits." She rubbed her breasts against his chest. She enjoyed teasing him like this.

Baird then rolled them over so he was on top. Sam couldn't help but giggle like a teenager. She looked up at him and couldn't have felt more alive.

"Do you want me to show you how much I want you or….?" Baird let the question linger for a moment. He went from cocky and determined to unsure and caring in half a second.

Sam was interested in that question.

"Or…?"

Baird took one more deep breathe. "How much I…. I…."

Sam noticed the look on his face, the first time she ever saw him unsure of himself. She let him take his time, but she knew what that last part was.

Sam caressed his cheek. She decided to finish the question.

"Yes." Sam spoke softly and lovingly. "Yes, show me how much you love me."

Baird looked at her and felt a sense of comfort and happiness, something he never had before. He felt alive for the first in his life.

"Love you."

They kissed each other tenderly. He pulled away slowly, he took a breathe and could hear her moaning in displeasure at separating. She opened her eyes and he saw love, not lust or desire, but genuine and unadulterated love.

"Love you too."

They kissed again.

They spent the rest of the night expressing how they felt. Maybe it wouldn't last, and they would have trysts again or maybe it was a façade, just two lonely people looking for comfort. They didn't know for sure, but whatever the future brought, they'd face it together.

"_Kicked their ass."_

_Sam kicked a Grenadier and watched it roll into a small creek. She turned to look at her partner._

_Baird shook his head. He knew better. He learned from the best of the best, and that was Fenix, he always was ten steps ahead on the battlefield._

"_What?"_

_He looked at Sam. A serious look on his face._

"_It's not over yet Sam. You better reload." He reloaded his Lancer and Torque Bow, he picked up a Sawed-Off too._

"_Why?"_

_Suddenly, the ground shook and a Lambent Stalk popped from the ground fifty yards from their position. And several Drones and one Drudge exploded out._

_Sam lifted her Pendulum Lancer and pointed at the Lambent._

"_Fuck!"_

"_That's why."_

_He pulled the trigger on his Lancer. More killing to do, but at least it was going to be with his dream girl. And that's all that mattered._

THE END


End file.
